Releases von °C-ute
°C-ute aktiv: 11.06.2005-12.06.2017 Alben: 2006.10.25 Cutie Queen VOL.1 2008.03.12 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ 2009.01.28 4 Akogare My STAR 2010.02.24 Shocking 5 2011.04.06 Chou WONDERFUL! 6 2012.02.08 Dainana Shou "Utsukushikutte Gomen ne" 2013.09.04 8 Queen of J-POP 2015.12.23 °Cmaj9 Mini Alben: 2007.04.18 2 mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ 2013.12.31 "COUNTDOWN JAPAN 13/14" Shuutsuen Kinen! °C-ute 12/30 Setlist Album Best of Alben: 2009.11.18 °C-ute nan desu! Zen Single Atsumechaimashita! 1 2012.11.21 2 °C-ute Shin Seinaru Best Album 2013.07.04 Cutie Selection ~A nos Amis de France!~ 2015.09.19 Cutie Selección Por los Fans Mexicanos (special Mexican best album) 2017.05.03 °COMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION andere Alben: 2014.07.02 SUPPECIAL CUTIE BEST ALBUM ~Japan Expo 15th Year Anniversary Fans Selection Songs~ (Berryz Koubou×°C-ute) Indies Singles: 2006.05.06 Massara Blue Jeans 2006.06.03 Soku Dakishimete 2006.07.09 Ooki na Ai de Motenashite 2006.07.29 Wakkyanai (Z) 2008.03.20 Koero! Rakuten Eagles 2010.10.13 Akuma de Cute na Seishun Graffiti Singles: 2007.02.21 Sakura Chirari 2007.07.11 Meguru Koi no Kisetsu 2007.10.17 Tokaikko Junjou 2008.02.27 LALALA Shiawase no Uta 2008.04.23 Namida no Iro 2008.07.30 Edo no Temari Uta II 2008.11.26 FOREVER LOVE 2009.04.15 Bye Bye Bye! 2009.07.01 Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu 2009.09.16 EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! 2010.01.06 SHOCK! 2010.04.28 Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ 2010.08.25 Dance de Bakoon! 2010.12.01 Aitai Lonely Christmas 2011.02.23 Kiss me Aishiteru 2011.05.25 Momoiro Sparkling 2011.09.07 Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko 2012.04.18 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku 2012.09.05 Aitai Aitai Aitai na 2013.02.06 Kono Machi 2013.04.03 Crazy Kanzen na Otona 2013.07.10 Kanashiki Amefuri / Adam to Eve no Dilemma 2013.11.06 Tokai no Hitorigurashi / Ai tte Motto Zanshin 2014.03.05 Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita / Love take it all 2014.07.16 The Power / Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) 2014.11.19 I miss you / THE FUTURE 2015.04.01 The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ / GamushaLIFE / Tsugi no Kado wo Magure 2015.10.28 Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! 2016.04.20 Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? / Summer Wind / Jinsei wa STEP! 2016.11.02 Mugen Climax / Ai wa Maru de Seidenki / Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ 2017.03.29 To Tomorrow / Final Squall / The Curtain Rises Vinyls: 2015.12.23 Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ / Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! 2016.08.10 Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? / Summer Wind / Jinsei wa STEP! Single V / Event V: 2007.02.28 Sakura Chirari 2007.03.10 Sakura Chirari 2007.07.18 Meguru Koi no Kisetsu 2007.07.31 Meguru Koi no Kisetsu 2007.10.31 Tokaikko Junjou 2007.11.15 Tokaikko Junjou 2007.11.21 Honto no Jibun (Buono!) 2008.02.13 Renai♥Rider (Buono!) 2008.03.05 LALALA Shiawase no Uta 2008.03.12 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ 2008.03.22 LALALA Shiawase no Uta 2008.05.14 Namida no Iro 2008.05.18 Namida no Iro 2008.08.23 Edo no Temari Uta II 2008.08.27 Edo no Temari Uta II 2008.09.10 Edo no Temari Uta II 2008.09.19 Edo no Temari Uta II (Kurofune Version) 2008.12.07 FOREVER LOVE 2008.12.10 FOREVER LOVE 2009.04.22 Bye Bye Bye! 2009.04.25 Bye Bye Bye! 2009.07.08 Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu 2009.07.25 Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu 2009.09.10 Shochuu Omimai Moushiagemasu 2009.09.26 EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! 2009.09.30 EVERYDAY Zekkouchou!! 2010.01.13 SHOCK! 2010.01.30 SHOCK! 2010.05.12 Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ 2010.05.29 Campus Life ~Umarete Kite Yokatta~ 2010.09.01 Dance de Bakoon! 2010.09.10 Dance de Bakoon! 2010.12.12 Aitai Lonely Christmas 2011.03.02 Kiss Me Aishiteru 2011.03.05 Kiss Me Aishiteru 2011.06.01 Momoiro Sparkling 2011.06.19 Momoiro Sparkling 2011.09.14 Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko 2011.10.10 Sekaiichi HAPPY na Onna no Ko 2011.12.11 Amazuppai Haru ni Sakura Saku 2012.04.25 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku 2012.05.12 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku 2012.06.30 Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku 2012.08.22 Chou HAPPY SONG 2012.09.01 Chou HAPPY SONG 2012.09.10 Aitai Aitai Aitai na 2012.09.19 Aitai Aitai Aitai na 2012.10.21 Chou HAPPY SONG 2013.02.16 Kono Machi 2013.05.03 Crazy Kanzen na Otona 2013.08.25 Kanashiki Amefuri 2013.08.25 Adam to Eve no Dilemma 2014.01.13 Tokai no Hitorigurashi 2014.01.13 Ai tte Motto Zanshin 2014.05.18 Kokoro no Sakebi wo Uta ni Shitemita 2014.05.14 Love take it all 2014.09.23 The Power 2014.09.23 Kanashiki Heaven (Single Version) 2014.12.23 I Miss you 2014.12.23 THE FUTURE 2015.05.06 The Middle Management ~Josei Chuukan Kanrishoku~ 2015.05.06 GamushaLIFE 2015.05.06 Tsugi no Kado wo Magare 2015.12.05 Arigatou ~Mugen no Yell~ 2015.12.05 Arashi wo Okosunda Exciting Fight! 2016.05.05 Naze Hito wa Arasoun Darou? 2016.05.05 Summer Wind 2016.05.05 Jinsei wa STEP! 2016.12.10 Mugen Climax / Ai wa Maru de Seidenki / Singing ~Ano Koro no You ni~ 2017.05.07 To Tomorrow / Final Squall / The Curtain Rises 2017.05.07 Making V: To Tomorrow / Final Squall / The Curtain Rises Video / DVD: 2006.09.06 Music V Tokushuu 1 ~Cutie Visual~ 2006.12.06 Cutie Circuit 2006 Final in YOMIURI LAND EAST LIVE ~9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi~ 2007.04.18 °C-ute Debut Tandoku Concert 2007 Haru ~Hajimatta yo! Cutie Show~ 2007.07.18 °C-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ 2007.11.21 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & 9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi~ 2007.12.19 °C-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ 2008.07.02 ºC-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~LOVE Escalation!~ 2008.07.09 Berryz Koubou & ºC-ute Nakayoshi Battle Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Berryz Kamen vs Cutie Ranger~ with ºC-ute tracks (Berryz Koubou & °C-ute) 2008.11.12 °C-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ 2008.12.17 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2008 ~9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi~ 2009.06.24 Music V Tokushuu 2 ~Cutie Visual~ 2009.07.22 °C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~A B °C~ 2009.10.28 Alo Hello! °C-ute DVD 2009.11.25 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi~ 2009.12.16 Rock'n Buono! 2 (Buono!) - Fanclub Release - 2010.01.27 °C-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ 2010.02.17 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~Five~ 2010.07.07 °C-ute Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Shocking LIVE~ 2010.11.24 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2010 ~9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi~ 2010.12.08 Music V Tokushuu 3 ~Cutie Visual~ 2010.12.22 °C-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ 2011.07.13 °C-ute & S/mileage Premium Live 2011 Haru ~°C&S Collaboration Daisakusen~ (°C-ute & S/mileage) 2011.09.28 °C-ute Concert Tour 2011 Haru "Chou! Chou Wonderful Tour" 2011.11.30 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2011 ~9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi~ 2011.12.21 C-ute Zen Single Music Video Blu-ray File 2011 2012.01.22 °C-ute Photo Book "cutest" Making DVD 2012.02.29 Berryz Koubou & °C-ute Collab Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Berikyuu Island~ (Berryz Koubou & °C-ute) 2012.07.11 Alo Hello! 2 °C-ute 2012.08.15 °C-ute Concert Tour 2012 Haru Natsu ~Utsukushikutte Gomen ne~ 2012.12.26 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi~ 2013.03.06 Music V Tokushuu 4 ~Cutie Visual~ 2013.05.15 °C-ute Concert Tour 2012-2013 Fuyu ~Shin Seinaru Pentagram~ 2013.09.25 °C-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ 2013.12.18 °C-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage á Paris~ 2013.12.18 °C-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadoritsuita Onna Senshi~" 2014.03.12 Alo-Hello! 3 °C-ute 2014.04.23 Naruchika 2013 Aki C-ute x S/mileage (°C-ute & S/mileage) 2014.09.10 °C-ute Cutie Circuit ~First Trip to Taipei~ 2014.10.08 °C-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~°C-ute no Honne~ 2014.12.17 °C-ute (910) no Hi Special Concert 2014 Thank you Berikyuu! in Nippon Budokan (Part 1) 2015.03.04 °C-ute Concert Tour 2014 Aki ~Monster~ 2015.06.10 Music V Tokushuu 5 ~Cutie Visual~ 2015.09.09 9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ 2015.12.23 °C-ute Cutie Circuit 2015 ~9gatsu 10ka wa °C-ute no Hi~ 2016.02.03 ℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡Vamos a Mexico!~ 2016.02.24 °C-ute Concert Tour 2015 Aki ~°Can't STOP!!~ 2016.08.03 °Cmaj9 SPECIAL LIVE 2016.09.28 °C-ute Concert Tour 2016 Haru ~°CONCERTO~ 2016.12.28 °C-ute 12nenme Totsunyuu Kinen ~°C-Fes! Part 1 9gatsu 5ka mo °C-ute no Hi at Nippon Budokan~ 2017.01.18 °C-ute Cutie Circuit ~Let's go to Hong Kong & Taipei!~ 2017.03.22 °C-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~°COMPASS~ 2017.07.12 Hello! Project Hina Fes 2017 <°C-ute Premium> 2017.09.06 °C-ute Cutie Circuit ~¡De vuelta a México!~ 2017.09.06 °C-ute Cutie Circuit ～De retour à Paris～ 2017.10.11 °C-ute Last Album "°COMPLETE SINGLE COLLECTION" Hatsubai Kinen Special Event 2017.10.11 ℃-ute Last Concert in Saitama Super Arena ~Thank you team ℃-ute~ DVD Magazines: 2011.10.21 °C-ute DVD Magazine 23 2012.04.21 °C-ute DVD Magazine 24 2012.05.03 °C-ute DVD Magazine 25 2012.06.16 °C-ute DVD Magazine 26 2012.11.24 °C-ute DVD Magazine 27 2012.11.24 °C-ute DVD Magazine 28 2013.02.02 °C-ute DVD Magazine 29 2013.03.14 °C-ute DVD Magazine 30 2013.04.20 °C-ute DVD Magazine 31 2013.05.25 °C-ute DVD Magazine 32 2013.06.29 °C-ute DVD Magazine 33 2013.09.09 °C-ute DVD Magazine 34 2013.09.09 °C-ute DVD Magazine 35 2013.09.29 °C-ute DVD Magazine 36 2013.10.19 °C-ute DVD Magazine 37 2013.11.04 °C-ute DVD Magazine 38 2014.03.01 °C-ute DVD Magazine 39 2014.04.05 °C-ute DVD Magazine 40 2014.04.05 °C-ute DVD Magazine 41 2014.05.03 °C-ute DVD Magazine 42 2014.05.31 °C-ute DVD Magazine 43 2014.06.29 °C-ute DVD Magazine 44 2014.06.29 °C-ute DVD Magazine 45 2014.09.10 °C-ute DVD Magazine 46 2014.09.21 °C-ute DVD Magazine 47 2014.10.19 °C-ute DVD Magazine 48 2014.10.19 °C-ute DVD Magazine 49 2014.11.11 °C-ute DVD Magazine 50 2014.11.11 °C-ute DVD Magazine 51 2015.03.21 °C-ute DVD Magazine 52 2015.03.21 °C-ute DVD Magazine 53 2015.04.26 °C-ute DVD Magazine 54 2015.06.11 °C-ute DVD Magazine 55 2015.09.10 °C-ute DVD Magazine 56 2015.10.17 °C-ute DVD Magazine 57 2015.11.06 °C-ute DVD Magazine 58 2015.11.21 °C-ute DVD Magazine 59 2016.04.02 °C-ute DVD Magazine 60 2016.04.16 °C-ute DVD Magazine 61 2016.04.30 °C-ute DVD Magazine 62 2016.06.20 °C-ute DVD Magazine 63 2016.09.05 °C-ute DVD Magazine 64 2016.10.08 °C-ute DVD Magazine 65 2016.10.08 °C-ute DVD Magazine 66 2016.11.23 °C-ute DVD Magazine 67 2016.11.23 °C-ute DVD Magazine 68 2017.01.05 °C-ute DVD Magazine 69 2017.04.01 °C-ute DVD Magazine 70 2017.04.01 °C-ute DVD Magazine 71 2017.05.06 °C-ute DVD Magazine 72 2017.05.06 °C-ute DVD Magazine 73 2017.06.12 °C-ute DVD Magazine 74 2017.06.12 °C-ute DVD Magazine 75 2017.10.31 °C-ute DVD Magazine 76 Photobooks: 2006.09.21 Berryz Koubou & °C-ute in Hello!Project 2006 Summer Wonderful Hearts Land) (°C-ute & Berryz Koubou) 2007.02.21 So Cute! 2007.04.11 °C-ute Debut Tandoku Concert Live Shashinshuu Hajimatta Yo! Cutie Show 2007.10.04 2007 Summer °C-ute's Traveling Diary 2008.07.04 Berryz Kamen VS Cutie Ranger Live Photobook Stage ver.) (°C-ute & Berryz Koubou) 2008.07.04 Berryz Kamen VS Cutie Ranger Live Photobook Document ver.) (°C-ute & Berryz Koubou) 2009.10.28 Alo Hello! °C-ute Photoboook 2010.09.10 °C-ute photo comic "°Compact °Cream" 2011.12.07 cutest Kalender: 2006.09.xx Calendar 2007 - Fan Fan has come 2007.09.28 Calendar 2008 - Music Award 2008.10.11 Calendar 2009 - World Tour 2009.10.24 Calendar 2010 - Sports Festival 2010.09.18 Calendar 2011 - C-ute 2011.10.01 Calendar 2012